


The Force at Pooh Corner

by bethagain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Gen, accidental crossover fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethagain/pseuds/bethagain
Summary: Of Heroes, Home, and Hunny.





	The Force at Pooh Corner

**Author's Note:**

> [Princeobiwan](https://princeobiwan.tumblr.com/post/176878710835/ewan-mcgregor-kids-ask-difficult-questions-x) posted a great gifset on Tumblr of Ewan McGregor answering questions from kids. I think the original interview was promo stuff for the 2018 Christopher Robin movie.
> 
> A 10-year-old boy called in to ask, "Do you think Winnie-the-Pooh has the Force and would he make a good Jedi?"
> 
> "Easily," says Ewan, clearly delighted with the question. "Easily could have a lightsaber up his red little jumper somewhere. For surprise attacks."
> 
> I thought about that for a bit. And then this happened.

This is adorable but Winnie the Pooh would not make a good Jedi.

He would not be interested in training with a lightsaber. He would find it an interesting device that is useful for opening hunny jars. 

He would not be interested in fighting. He might suggest inviting the enemy round for tea (because a bit of honey makes everyone want to be nicer). Christopher Robin would explain that that isn’t a very good idea. "Don’t worry Pooh, you don’t need to understand why. You just go on being you." And Pooh would nod and say, "Yes, sometimes that’s what friends are for, to understand things for us. Piglet, Christopher Robin has Understood this for us. Let’s go see what the bees are up to."

He would definitely invite Obi-Wan and friends to stop by sometime, though, because Christopher Robin says they are Great Heroes. You should always welcome Great Heroes if they want to visit you, and if there is any honey in the cupboard, you should definitely share it with them. Even if it means you go without seconds, yourself, and are still a bit hungry later on. (Pooh has to remind himself of this, Very Sternly, when Obi-Wan is actually sitting in his living room and the honey jar is getting near empty, just a little bit left at the bottom.)

He probably won’t take the Jedi to visit the bees, though. The bees don’t like to have too many visitors, it makes them Nervous. And when you are Nervous, it’s hard to focus on what you need to do. Great Heroes might do important things, but making honey is also very important, especially, Pooh thinks, when you are making it for Pooh. And Piglet too, of course. And Christopher Robin.

But he will gift Obi-Wan with his very last jar of honey, the one he was saving for a rainy day (or a sunny day, or a blustery day, or really any day when an extra spot of honey would be just the thing a bear needs). The jar is way back at the back of the cupboard. He has to climb up on the second shelf and stretch himself very far to get it, so for a while there only his hind feet are visible, waving in the air. Once Pooh has both front paws around the jar, Obi-Wan hears a fluffy, muffly voice from inside the cupboard. "Oh dear," it says. "I’ve wriggled in here and now I need my hands to wriggle out. But if I use my hands to wriggle out, I shall have to let go of this hunny jar. I usually have enough hands," the voice goes on, "but all of a sudden I seem to be short one pair."

Obi-Wan would watch this for a bit, because fluffy bear paws waving in the air outside of a cupboard are always worth a smile. He’s happily full of honey and jam, and not feeling especially like moving. And Pooh doesn’t seem especially upset. It’s more cheerful consternation. Finally though, Obi-Wan lifts a hand, almost idly, and sends a thought through the Force. One round, fluffy Pooh bear floats from the cupboard, a jar of honey between his front paws. Bear and honey settle gently to the floor.

"Ah," says Pooh. "I didn’t know I could do that. I wonder if I could do it again?"

Christopher Robin, who is also there of course, and also contentedly full of jam and honey, smiles fondly. "I’m sure you could, Pooh. Obi-wan helped you just now. Would you like him to teach you to do it yourself?"

"No," says Pooh, starting to open the jar of honey and then remembering it’s supposed to be a gift. "As a Bear of Very Little Brain," he says, "I wouldn’t want to add anything new in there. I might forget where the bees live, and then where would we be?" He hands the honey jar to Obi-wan and gives a little bow. "It was very kind of you to visit."

Obi-Wan admires the honey, holding it up to the light and saying what a lovely golden color it is, because he can tell that a gift of honey from a Pooh is an Important Gift. He tucks the jar gently and carefully away in the pouch at his belt and bows back. "It was very kind of you to have me."

Later, as Obi-Wan and Christopher Robin walk back through the Hundred Acre Wood to Christopher Robin’s house, Christopher Robin says, "He is, isn’t he?"

And Obi-Wan says, "Yes, no mistaking it."

"You won’t take him with you though, will you?"

Obi-Wan laughs. "No, I don’t think so. He has a very important role to play right here, I think. When _you’re_ ready though," he says, as Christopher Robin stares at him in astonishment, "there’s a place at the Academy for you."


End file.
